In a high-end server, in response to an instruction from an OS (Operating System) or as a result of judgment by the BIOS, the BIOS communicates with the BMC. Thanks to the communication, various kinds of platform management control, such as power control, dynamic configuration control or failure management, are performed. One example of a technique pertaining to such platform management control is disclosed in PTL 1. With the technique disclosed in PTL 1, when a recoverable error occurs, it is possible to make a log of information indicating a source of the error and the location of the source (see specification paragraph number [0010] to [0013] of PTL 1, for example).
For communication between the OS or BIOS and the BMC, industry standards have been put in place. The standards are disclosed in NPL 1. What is described in NPL 1 is several methods for the OS or BIOS to communicate with the BMC.